Just a Kiss
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: They don't want to mess their relationship up. They don't want to push too far. But would it be so bad if they had more than just a kiss goodnight for once? / / Auslly oneshot


**A/N And after putting it off for a while I'm finally writing this oneshot requested by Aspen based on 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. ****Oh god I'm so sorry for this Aspen I wish it would've been better but it's the best I could do. **This ended up being way fluffier than I wanted it to, and a lot shorter than I planned but hey it's done. FINALLY! FYI Austin and Ally are 19 in this and they live in New York for college so yeah…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum**

* * *

Lying in his New York apartment were Austin and Ally. Finally after years they had given up the fight with their feelings and got together.

Their feelings for the other were so strong it made it hard to breathe. They weren't doing anything, but being caught up in the moment.

Soft music playing in the background, the cracking of the fireplace, the only other sounds heard were the soft sounds of Austin and Ally's breathing. Ally looked at up at Austin from her spot on his chest gaining her a soft smile, that she couldn't help but get caught up in.

That was one thing about Austin she had always loved. Just one smile and you'd get so caught up in him. That one smile always made her feel safe, and _loved_.

He had never really opened up to anyone. Not until she showed up in his life. Four years ago she changed his entire life.

Everything he's ever not said was always said when she was in his arms. He was so open with her. He wouldn't change it for a thing.

He's told her multiple times they don't need to rush things if she doesn't want to. They've been friends and on that line of more than friends for so long there's no point in rushing. They just want to take things slow.

"Hey." Austin whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes?" she replied looking up at him only to be caught by surprise when he leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

"What was that for?" she asked when they pulled away.

"Nothing. It was just a _kiss_. I couldn't help myself." He said pulling her closer to him if possible.

They stared at his fireplace in silence. The fire was burning so bright.

They put so much thought into this relationship. It was nice to just relax.

They had to decide before they got together was it worth it to risk messing up their friendship? They didn't want to push too far. But they needed to push just enough to get over the fear of messing everything up and just go for it.

It was a shot in the dark deciding to become _more_ than friends. But they couldn't be happier. They've realized very quickly the other is what they've been waiting for their whole lives.

If it was Austin's choice he would have _married_ Ally right then and there on their first date. He decided just a _kiss_ goodnight was enough for now though.

They both know taking it slow is the best choice. It'll only make their _love_ grow.

Nothing has ever felt so real to them. Just knowing their love for the other is growing more and more everyday makes them fall more and more everyday.

It's unreal how quickly everything has fallen into place for them. Just a little over nine months ago year ago they were nothing more than two best friends about to leave Miami for New York after the summer was over.

They got together the night after they graduated high school. It's been almost six months. But, it still feels like yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Guess what.." Austin said._

"_What?" Ally asked looking at him sitting beside her on the piano bench in the practice room._

_There was a party going on downstairs but they needed to escape. Take a break and just be alone. Be together. _

"_We graduated." He stated simply. _

"_I know." She replied looking down at the black and white keys._

"_Are you ready for New York?" he asked._

"_I think, I am." She replied shooting him a small smile. "I wasn't ready back when we were fifteen and I was offered the MUNY scholarship, but I think I'm ready now."_

_He started playing an all too familiar tune on the piano her joining in seconds later._

"_Come on and take a chance, make a stand and break, break, break down the walls." He sang in her ear. _

"_That was the first song we wrote together." She stated. _

"_It was, wasn't it?" he said nudging her with his shoulder. _

_She looked over at him and her breath hitched. The look he was giving her was so intense._

_The moonlight shining through the window was the only light in the room. She looked into his eyes once more before his lips were on hers. They've been together ever since._

_Flashback over_

"Hey, Austin." Ally whispered.

"Yeah?"

"It's getting late I should probably get back to my apartment." She told him but making no attempt to get up.

"Mhm you should." He replied pulling her closer.

"I have to get up early tomorrow." She said looking up at him.

He sighed finally letting her get up. She reached her hand out to him to help him to his feet. They walked to his door him enveloping her in a hug before she could go.

"I don't want to say goodnight." She murmured into his chest.

"Yeah, well I don't want you to leave." He replied.

"I really do have to go, Austin." She said with a sigh pulling slightly away from him.

He leaned down connecting their lips.

"I'm going to miss, you." He told her when they pulled away.

"Austin," she said laughing slightly. "I'm going to see you tomorrow."

"Doesn't mean I won't miss you." He replied grinning.

"Okay, I'm really leaving now." She stated dropping her arms from around his neck.

"One more goodnight kiss?"

"Fine." She groaned jokingly leaning up to connect their lips once more.

* * *

Ally, got home to her apartment, unwrapping her scarf, and kicking off her boots as she walked through the door. She sat down on her couch and let out a deep breath.

She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to stay with Austin. She did, she _really_ did. But they agreed to things slow so they wouldn't mess things up.

Did they really want to take things this slow though? They've been dating for six months. Friends for over four years. She should've just stayed.

She wouldn't have left with just one simple kiss goodnight if she would've given into what she knows he wanted and stayed.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by her phone beeping saying she got a text.

**To: Ally Dawson**

**From: Austin Moon**

**Open your door.**

Three simple words that's all the text said. _Open your door_. What? Ally, did as the text said and opened the door.

Standing there of course was Austin Moon.

"What are you doing here?" she asked shocked.

"I need to tell you something." He said simply.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I know we're wanting to take things slow and all," he began. "But I just wanted to tell you, goodnight and I love you."

"I love you too." She said before me crushed his lips against hers.

"Is that all you came here for?" she asked when they pulled away.

He nodded. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." She answered.

"Goodnight." He whispered against her forehead placing a soft kiss there. "You'll be in my dreams tonight, like _always_."

"Goodnight." She replied going up on her toes to press another kiss to his lips. "You're staying right and not going home?"

"Of course." He replied shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
